good things come
by kitt-smith
Summary: riku returns after six years of exile to find his friends have settled down. but is he the same riku they knew? R
1. good things come

hey guys  
  
be nice, plz, ive done a little bit of work before, but nevr posted  
  
anything before. R'n'R PLEASE!!!!  
  
good things come....  
  
Sora sat up faster than he should have, the blood rushing to his head.  
  
Beside him Kairi murmured quietly, stirring in the tangled mess of covers. He looked down at her, his head swimming with pictures from his nightmare. It was the same one he always had, one of Riku, trapped in darkness. His ears rang with riku's terrible scream, the point that the dream always ended on. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock. Three am. Sighing, he swung his legs out of bed and plodded down the hall to the bathroom. Switching on the light, he glanced at his reflection. Messy brown hair, the same blue eyes, but with a different light in them. The sort of thing you see in the eyes of someone who had seen it all, he thought. Shaking his head, he began his usual morning ritual.  
  
When he walked back into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, he noticed kairi standing by the window. She turned to face him, her face conveying her fear for him. "You saw him again, didnt you?" He didnt answer her right away, but she nodded to herself. "I knew it. you have that look again." he stepped over to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her. Outside sunlight appeared over the buildings in the distance. She wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head against his chest. The light shone through her red hair, catching sora's attention. they stood there for a long while, simply drowning in each other.  
  
Elsewhere, day was not breaking. Here in this place, the sun never shone. A lone figure stood in a moonlit field, staring up at the sky. His clothes were tattered and worn, and the sword in his hand had seen better days. Pausing a moment longer, he went on his way, the wind blowing his long silver hair into his face. As he left, he didnt notice the figure step out of the shadows behind him. The new arrival seemed to take in the darkness around him, the only evidence of his presence a soft laugh and a pair of glowing amber eyes. The figure stepped back into the shadows, leaving only the slight outline of those glowing eyes behind.  
  
okay, thats all for now. i'll post something else when i have a few more ideas for the next chapter *hint hint*. feel free to be honest, its what im here for. thanks! 


	2. visions better left unseen

Riku finally reached the top of the immense hill. Gasping for breath, he turned and surveyed the distance he had come so far. He recalled the voice of the old woman. "To find the ones you love, travel for a million miles, travel until the breath leaves your body. There you will find the door to them." he missed the old hag, to be sure. But death had had its eye on her. She had passed away not two weeks after telling him those words. He sighed, and turning his back on his past, he headed for his future.  
  
Sora went to work, got heckled by a few costumers, and then went home. That was all he could remember. The days were becoming a blur for him, one flowing straight into the next. He kicked off his clothes, yawning deeply, and changed into an old pair of shorts. Heading downstairs, he was suddenly hit with a sense of dread. He turned slowly towards the kitchen. There he spotted a leg. One clad in dark clothing. Running to the doorway, he saw Riku lying there on the tile. He seemed to be sleeping. Sora reached out to him, but the vision of Riku vanished before he reached it. He stood for a few seconds, tears of fear and confusion streaming down his face, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kairi's hand. He fell into her, sobbing. She knelt there with him, and finally began to cry  
  
Ansem watched the boy from the shadows, cutting off his link to the outside world. Yes, he thought, his plan was going quite well. Now all he needed was access to the girl. Not easy to come by, as the boy's love keeps her out of reach. But in time. Yes, he smiled to himself. In time. 


	3. memories of darkness

Sorry about the last chapter's being really short. The first had to be short, as it was my first piece. But the second was short due to the fact that I didn't really want to write something long; especially when ff.net was acting up so badly. Finally got a couple of reviews, so here goes my thing.  
  
Kiwicherryspash: thanks for being a regular reviewer. I'll tell you what; maybe I'll email a few of my ideas through to you.  
  
Manic: okay, first things first. If I hadn't played the game, then why would I be writing a fic about it? Second it is a fic. I didn't read any rule saying I had to be loyal to the story. Third, no, six years is long enough as it puts them all in their early twenties, and four, anyone who actually saw Ansem die raise your hand and say me. *looks around* well, that settles it. Sorry for all of that, I still really do appreciate your reviews. And they weren't all bad. I may take some of your thoughts into mind, manic. Thankyou.  
  
To the person that emailed me but was unfortunately deleted: whoa, glad you adore it. There will definitely be more postings from now on.  
  
And finally, I'd like to say a few words about a new friend of mine: swordoftheblackroses. She really is a great author, just check out her stories to see that. But on top of that she really is a great person. Oh, and s.o.t.b.r, I'm still trying to find something you DON'T adore about me. Ahem  
  
On with what you're all here for then. Enjoy!  
  
Ansem glared at the cold walls around him. He hated this place, this cold dark cave that he had rested in. but the boy had fallen, for the first in a long time, and Ansem would no give up the chance to rest. So instead he thought back to what had started this: kingdom hearts. That blasted goal of his had been his undoing, thanks to the boy and his friends. After the light had enveloped him there had been darkness, and not the sort he enjoyed. He awoke in a dark cavern, near death. The light had brought him here as punishment, to see him suffer as those his heartless had hurt had suffered. He had stood, shaking, and roared at the darkness around him, the exertion of the shout emptied him, and he fell back to the ground. Ansem snapped out of his memories for a second. The boy had risen. He stood, watching his prey move slowly to the nearby water. He settled back down, still wary in case the boy decided to move. Folding his hands across his chest, he went back to remembering the beginning of the end.  
  
Ansem woke from what seemed like an eternity of sleep. At least he no longer felt weak, but even so, he felt different somehow. Stepping out of the cave, he stared up at the sky, slowly as to not tempt fate. He glanced around, noticing not only the surrounding fields and trees, but also the figure coming towards him. "Greetings," it said to him as it reached the cave door the figure appeared to a man, twenty or so, and he wore robes that covered every inch of his body. He looked important somehow. Ansem merely stared at him. "I guess the first question you have is where this place is. To answer that, this place is hell. Or at least something that resembles it." Still Ansem did not stir, save to motion for the man to continue. "Well, I see a lot of things. Seems whoever puts people in here tells me all about them. Ansem, was it? Well, you're here because the light sent you here, for your crimes against the hearts of the worlds. And you aren't leaving, that's for sure. The only people who can have to have a tie to the outside world, and you have none. You made sure of that yourself." He remained statuesque for the time being, though his mind reeled at the weight of the mans words. The man kept on talking, about the place and how they were all doomed, until Ansem felt something. Like a cord being stretched and then let go, it hit him. He could feel someone else's presence, someone familiar. "Oh, my," the man said, his face blanching. "The boy, Riku, he's here. Must have been what you did to him. This isn't right. He has to leave here now." The man turned to leave. Ansem lashed out, grabbing the man by his throat. "Tell me, stranger, if I am connected to this boy, does that mean that I do have a connection to the world outside?" the stranger nodded, wheezing out something that sounded vaguely to Ansem like 'please'. Without another moment's hesitation he snapped the man's neck in a single fluid motion. Donning the man's robes, he started towards the boy.  
  
He found him in a large glade, flanked by an old woman. She noticed Ansem straight away, even calling out to him. "You cannot have him anymore, Ansem. Give him up. I will make sure that he gets back to his world, but you must not follow." The woman scooped him up, and turned her back on him. "If you try to reach the worlds through him, then you will doom yourself. Even I cannot tell you what happens after that. Perhaps my son might have been able to if you had not killed him, perhaps not. All I know is that from now on you will not feel. You feel you have no heart, so be it." The old woman muttered a few words that Ansem couldn't hear, and then the worst pain he could imagine radiated out from his chest. He fell, clutching at his chest, until the pain stopped, along with his heart.  
  
He had woken once again a while after, feeling like death. He rolled onto his side, reaching for a nearby branch to pull himself up. He gasped in shock as he cut his hand on a loose sliver of bark. Holding his injured hand, he stood slowly, walking to the water's edge. He peered at the reflection in the water, marvelling at the sight. His eyes changed, one moment his usual amber, the next a deep red. He looked down at his hand. The cut had already healed, becoming little more than a slight itch, with not a drop of blood. Realising the mistake the old woman had made, he smiled, his red eyes glittering with malice.  
  
Rousing from the dream of the past, Ansem stood, stretching. He didn't need to, but it was an old habit. The boy had already woken, and was now preparing to continue on his way. He let him put a little distance between them, then followed, sure that it would all begin, or end, soon.  
  
Okay, that may explain a few things about Ansem. I'll try to do something for the others too. And as always, any reviews are more than welcome. Take care, y'all! 


	4. beginning again

Hey. Haven't had any reviews for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on my baby. Once again, to all the people who have ever sent me a review many thanks.  
  
I've been told to correct a mistake on behalf of my new friend. The name is just swordofblackroses, no 'the' anywhere in it. Me and her recently started our very own relationship, and decided to write a fic together. The account (yep, we have an account together too) is called together-in- dreams, and the fic is called pick and choose. She wrote all the Zelda parts, while I took care of link. Anyone interested is more than welcome to read it and tell us what you think. But make sure you give all the credit to her; I just gave her something to work with. This also means that any bad reviews come straight to me, thank you very much. Anyway, on with the point of this; the story. Enjoy!  
  
Sora woke to find Kairi beaming down at him. He propped himself up on his elbows, smiling at her. "So, do I get to know why you're all happy?" he said, stretching. She threw her arms around his naked torso. "You didn't have the dream last night." She laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled. "No, I didn't. Maybe that means its over. I've been thinking. Maybe I should just do what Riku would have wanted me to do." She let go of him, sitting up. "And what's that?" she asked, looking puzzled. "I should just move on. He wouldn't have wanted me to keep mourning him all the time. I'm not saying I'll forget him, but maybe I should concentrate on my own life from now on. She smiled softly, nodding. "You hungry?" he nodded. "Good, I overcooked again. Maybe we should invite that new couple over for breakfast." Sora smiled contentedly, lying back down. "Sounds great. I'll be up in a while." She closed the bedroom door behind her, feeling happier than she could ever remember.  
  
Riku woke up, rubbing his back. He had spent a good part of the night with jagged rocks underneath him. His journey had brought him to a large rocky overpass, the peak of which gave a good view of all the things he'd left behind. He knew he was near home, he could feel it. All he had to do was make the last short few steps of the journey, and it would be over. He shouldered his pack, and, with a slight smile on his face, he started off, Ansem close behind.  
  
Sora woke with a start, he grabbed the clock. It was a little after ten, which meant he had long missed breakfast. Dragging himself out of bed, he wandered down the hall to the bathroom. After a good cold shower and a shave, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He found Kairi reading a magazine in the lounge, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. As Sora slumped down in an armchair, she crossed over to him and sat down on his lap. Curling up, she went back to her reading. He stared at her for a long time, just watching her. She looked up to see him grinning like an idiot. She smiled, dropping her book, and kissed him softly. Sighing, she wound her arms around his neck, not wanting to finish the kiss. He held her, satisfied, and together they stayed there for a long while.  
  
As the night drew near, Sora woke Kairi gently. She had been asleep for a few hours, and Sora had just sat there and thought of their future. She woke, smiling as she saw his face. " I was wondering if you wanted to get a movie or something. We could just order it over the phone if you want." She nuzzled back into him. "Sounds, great," she said, her voice muffled by his sweater. She sat up with a start, making that little noise she did whenever she remembered something. It was one of the many things he loved about her. "We need ice cream; I finished the last of it while you were asleep." She giggled. "You know, I don't want you to get fat just as things start going right. That stuff'll go straight to your thighs." She thumped him playfully, and got off of him. He stood, feeling the blood flow returning to his legs, along with the feeling. "I'll be back soon," he said, grabbing his jacket. He wished every day would be like this one.  
  
Riku finally made it to his final destination. It was too dark to make anything out, so he just settled down. He figured he could check it out in the morning. As he bedded down, Ansem crept into a nearby cave. There was a sudden flash, and all that remained of Ansem was the echo of his laughter.  
  
Okay, another chapter done. The next one should be up soon too. As always, read, review, but above all else, enjoy. See y'all next time. 


End file.
